


Ask Me Nicely

by black_rose4



Series: Find Your Own Path [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Communication, Drabble Collection, F/F, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: A place for my smutty one-shots ft. Rachel Ryder and Suvi Anwar. I'll be honest, there's not gonna be much plot here, so best not look too hard for it.





	1. Confessions (Newest)

“I like being choked.”

Suvi’s falters as she sets her cup down, almost spilling her tea. One second they’d been sat in comfortable quiet waiting for their tea to cool down, the next...this. She tries to keep her expression neutral, but she knows she’s failing and looking a little wide-eyed and panicked. “I’m sorry?”

“You asked what I like sexually. I told you bits, like the whole me being really fuckin’ submissive thing, but I was afraid I’d scare you off if I mentioned anything like choking. Aaand given the look on your face I’d say I wasn’t wrong.  _ Shit _ .” 

Rachel stares into her cup, too afraid to look up. She’d caught that brief look of horror on Suvi’s face and even though she’d been expecting it, it was something else to actually see it. Especially from her. 

“It’s not - you caught me off guard is all. It’s not every day a girl tells you she wants ye to choke her.” She chuckles softly, but Rachel’s eyes remain fixed on her cup, her lip firmly between her teeth as she gnaws on it.  _ Drat _ . Trying her best not to spill it, Suvi coaxes Rachel’s cup of tea from her hands and waits until she looks at her. “So, choking?”

“ _ Being _ choked.” Rachel clarifies. “I mean I can do it to you if you’d like, or I guess I can  _ try _ , but that makes me nervous as heck. Which is kinda funny since that’s what I’d like other people to do to me, but hey since when did I make sense?” She laughs nervously, the sound shaky. It had always been an awkward subject for her to bring up, especially after how she’d discovered her liking for it. It had completely killed the mood for her and her then-partner and she’d never brought it up again for fear of the same thing happening. It didn’t stop her experimenting though, but did it also did nothing to sate the craving that would appear suddenly and refuse to leave until she paid attention to it. Which was oddly enough how she’d also discovered her fondness for breath play. 

“Have you done it much before?”

Suvi’s voice is calm when she replies, soft. Any traces of the wide-eyed look from earlier are gone, replaced instead with a gentler expression. Rachel nods. “A few times. I’ve not really had many chances to do it though. I’ve either been too scared to bring it up or if I have my partner’s just noped right out of that one straight away. Which is fair, but also frustrating.” 

“What was it like? What does it feel like? Apart from  _ a hand around your throat _ , obviously.”

Rachel takes a moment to choose her words, struggling to articulate her feelings and memories into coherent sentences. “It feels...like there’s a pressure, weighing down on me. But it’s the good kind. And it makes my head go all floaty and my vision go all starry and it makes me come _so_ _much_ quicker. And like, everything becomes intense and _amazing_ \- and then you’ve gotta stop because you don’t wanna pass out. I usually need a second to recover before I can go again but - _fuck_ , I love it. And like, if I’m being fucked doggy-style it’s great for me coz it works twofold, both coz of the whole choking thing and because it tends to work well as leverage for my partner and that means a harder fuck - which by the way is also something I am very much into, like - _hnggg_ I love it rough.

“Though obviously you’ve still gotta be careful since necks are delicate things. Gotta watch how you grip so you don’t do any real damage. Aaaand yeah, there you go. That’s me.” 

Her words hang in the air as she finishes speaking, the two of them sitting in less-than-comfortable silence. Rachel reaches for her cup again, sips at her tea noisily. She’s suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable, but the cup helps ground her, gives her something to hide behind and focus on as she waits for a reply from Suvi. Suvi tries to start a few times, but stops, unsure of what to say. The silence drags out. 

Finally Suvi breaks it. “So say I wanted to do that to you. How do you I go about doing it safely?” 

Rachel’s eyes instantly light up. “Well, here’s what I know…”


	2. Ask Me Nicely

She’s still awake when Rachel finally turns in for the night, datapad in hand as she looks over a few new pieces of research. She’s miles away, lost in her findings, and doesn’t hear the door open and close. Nor does she see Rachel strip out of her clothes and shoot Suvi an amused look at her total immersion.

It’s only when the bed sinks beside her and Rachel gently coaxes the datapad from Suvi’s hands that she realises she’s no longer alone. “Oh! I didn’t hear you-”

Her lips are on hers then, kissing gently, guiding Suvi back against the pillows. Gentle but sure hands rake up and down her body, travelling down now familiar paths. Her touch quickly grows more insistent, eager to feel her, just as she’s eager for the same. Suvi’s fist tangles in her hair, as wild as her own now, and the scrape of her nails against Rachel’s scalp draws soft moans from her. Suvi swallows each one eagerly. Her other hand cradles the back of her neck, keeping her close. She wants more of her. Needs it.

Suvi’s shirt is quickly discarded and the two of them giggle as it gets stuck over her head. Rachel helps her wiggle free, laughing at the sight of her mussed hair, somehow messier than normal. Rachel tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her now exposed cheek. “Your bed head is _really_ cute.”

Suvi shoves her gently, pushing her back onto the pillows. “I’ll give you _cute_.”

Her lips find hers again before quickly moving to her throat. A low hiss escapes Rachel’s lips as teeth graze her skin and lips kiss down her neck, biting as they go. Suvi’s hand trails down her sternum, across her ribs, settling at her hip. She grasps at her waist, uses her grip there to pull Rachel closer. A moan rumbles through her at the feeling, and Rachel arches up into her touch, begs her through another moan for her to _do that again_.

“Maybe if you ask me nicely.”

Rachel whines out her request, but before Suvi can consider granting it her leg wraps around Suvi’s waist. Using her hold, Rachel draws her hips higher and grinds herself against her lover. Suvi tuts, but doesn’t stop her, instead watching and grabbing again and again at her hip as Rachel grinds herself against her. “Christ, someone’s impatient.”

“Please, just a little more-” Rachel grabs at Suvi’s hips, tries to pull her body closer still. She needs to feel more of her body against hers, but Suvi's just smirking down at her, watching her with that same look she always wears when she gets all grabby like this. But then Suvi's mouth is crashing against hers, all teeth and passion, and Rachel presses her body closer, leg pressing firmly against her. The leg around Suvi’s hip tightens and they grind as they kiss. Her hands claw at her back, nails scoring Suvi’s skin and eliciting drawn out curses from her.

Rachel stills the first time she comes, hips frozen mid-grind against Suvi’s leg. She feels the muscles in her legs quiver and a wave of pleasure hits her. Rachel lets out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan and Suvi watches as she rides it out, her eyes scrunched tight and her brow furrowed.

When Rachel finally opens her eyes again she’s smiling.

“Better?” asks Suvi.

Rachel shrugs. “We’re getting there. I mean, it was a good warm up. Now what about the main show?”

Suvi grins and shakes her head. “Main show? You fuckin’- Come ‘ere.”

They quickly pick back up where they left off. Suvi’s mouth returns to Rachel’s throat, biting harder than before, leaving a pleasant sting in its wake - in the morning they’ll find traces of bruises which are barely covered by her scarf. Rachel gasps at the feeling, her hips jerking against Suvi’s leg with each bite. Wave after wave of pleasure hits her, one orgasm blurring into the next. She grasps at anything she can to ground herself and Suvi helps her, her fingers twining through hers, her lips by her ear as she murmurs soft words of adoration to her. “I’ve got you.”

She’s still clutching tight when she finally comes down. Rachel’s body is hypersensitive and tingling from the pleasure still thrumming through her body. She shivers when Suvi shifts them so they’re laying side by side, their hands still joined and their bodies close enough to feel the heat radiating from them.

Suvi kisses Rachel’s forehead. “So, still think I’m cute?”

“Well yeah.” Rachel nestles into the pillows, eyes closing from exhaustion. “You can be cute _and_ still fuck my brains out. The two aren’t incompatible you know.”

She chuckles. “I suppose not.”


	3. Down Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains body harnesses, collars and orgasm denial

“Where in the world did you find one of those out here?”

Rachel grins. “Ask Vetra. She got it for me. Cost me a lot of favours too, so I hope it’s worth it.”

Suvi takes the dildo from Rachel and turns it over in her hand. It’s nothing exceptional - in fact it’s pretty run of the mill as far as dildos go, both in size and shape. The only thing which makes it stand out is the harness Rachel is currently sporting, which is clearly designed to house the dildo.

“Have you used one before?”

Rachel shakes her head. “I tried a few times, but could never get my hips to work right. And any other partners had dicks already attached to them soooo.”

“I’m a little rusty, but I think I remember what I’m doing. I hope I do.” She smiles softly, her mind lost for a moment in an old memory. “Always preferred to be the one wearing the harness myself. Which I guess is good news for you, eh?” She runs a hand down Rachel’s sternum, stopping when she reaches her hips. Suvi hooks a finger underneath the waistband on the harness and tugs on it. “I’m afraid that means I’m going to be needing this.”

Rachel pouts, but lets Suvi loosen the straps around her hips and shimmy the harness down her legs. She steps out and helps Suvi adjust it to her measurements, then, once on, Suvi wiggles about to test the fit. “All good?” She nods and laughs. “Though maybe we should’ve put the dildo in first.”

“Well then, how about we get thi-”

“ _Ryder, you’re needed on the bridge._ ”

She inhales in a deep breath and exhales it slowly, eyes shut and brow furrowed as she tries not to let her frustration get to her. “Coming.” Rachel turns her attention back to Suvi. “We can’t catch a break, can we? Let's put a pin in this and pick it back up again later, ‘kay?”

* * *

 As it turns out, later is longer than anticipated. It seems everyone needs the Pathfinder’s help that day and so the downtime she and Suvi had planned quickly vanishes, replaced instead by running errands and helping everyone who asks for it. As much as Suvi finds Rachel’s need to help people admirable, right now she wishes she’d also learn when to say _no._ But she knows that’s not about to happen any time soon and, truth be told, she doesn’t really mind. It doesn’t help her frustration though and the longer Rachel is away, the more agitated she becomes.

It’s almost a week before they finally get more down time. By the time Rachel finally escapes from her seemingly endless string of requests, she’s tired but glad to be done. She tells SAM to mute any further incoming notifications unless it’s an _absolute world-ending emergency_ and heads to her quarters, eager to prepare for a night in with Suvi.

* * *

“Where did she even find these? Is someone already making this stuff?”

Rachel chuckles and watches as Suvi takes her in. She’s clad in a leather harness - which frames her chest and waist - a matching O-ring collar and nothing else. It’s not her first time in something like this, but it’s certainly been a while since she’s worn one, and the feeling is both odd and familiar all at once.

“I mean I suppose there’s a market for it. Even in Heleus, sex sells.”

“Suvi,” Rachel says, “the fact I’ve made _multiple_ purchases in the last week alone says there’s a market for this.”

She chuckles and tears her eyes away from her partner - albeit with great difficulty. “You’ve got a point there. And I get the feeling we’ll be returning customers, don’t you?”

“Already planning what you wanna buy next?” Rachel bites her bottom lip and walks back towards the bed. Suvi follows, hot on her heels. “What’re you thinking?”

She lets Suvi push her back onto the mattress and Suvi climbs on top of her, sitting herself on Rachel’s hips. Suvi toys with the straps of the harness as she speaks. “Well, you did mention wanting to try some proper restraints at some point. And given how much you fidget, could be worth the investment.” Her hands move to Rachel’s ribs, her touch light as a feather as she traces a path across her stomach, dipping lower until Rachel begins to squirm at her touch. “See, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already squirming.”

Suddenly, Suvi’s weight shifts and she’s face to face with Rachel, body pressed flush against hers. The material from Suvi’s clothes rubs against her skin, causes her nipples to harden, and Rachel can’t help the shiver that runs down her spine. “I think a change of plans is in order. Our new toy can wait. I wanna enjoy you all trussed up for me.”

Rachel smirks, a quick remark on her tongue, but it doesn’t make it past her lips before Suvi hooks a finger through the O on her throat. “Any objections?” Rachel shakes her head softly, careful not to jostle her choker and make its meaning too literal. Suvi grins. “Good. You remember what to do if you need to me stop, right?”

“Just say to stop if I can speak, and tap your arm repeatedly if I can’t.”

Suvi nods. “Good. Now, I need you to do something for me. I need you to talk. A lot.” Rachel scoffs and points out that she already does, so Suvi clarifies. “No, I want you to tell me when you’re going to come.”

“You really do want me to talk, don’t you?”

She says nothing else, simply grins again before sitting up and pulling off her tshirt. Rachel barely has a chance to enjoy the view before Suvi is pressed against her again, mouth kissing a path down her body. She starts at her neck, pressing slow open kisses to her throat, biting and tugging once in a while before kissing away the sting. She lingers around Rachel’s chest, teeth latching around her nipple and tugging gently on the piercing through it, then moving to the other and lathing it with her tongue.

“Fuuuuck. Do that again.”

Suvi does as she asks, focusing her attention solely on Rachel’s nipples. She’d found out the first time they’d slept together just how sensitive her nipples are, more so than she’s experienced with a partner before. “God, don’t you dare stop.” Suvi grabs at her breast while her mouth works the other, tongue flicking over her nipple again and again. Rachel arches into her touch, desperate for more. “Fuck. _Fuck_. I think I’m close. God, I am. Suvi, I’m gonna-”

She whines as the heat around her nipple suddenly disappears, replaced instead by a cold wetness and an insistent throbbing. “The fuck?” Rachel gawps down at Suvi, confusion and irritation on her face.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

“But-”

“Do you trust me?”

Rachel pauses and when she speaks the look in her eyes is earnest. “Always.”

Suvi smiles warmly and crawls up Rachel’s body to place a tender kiss on her lips. “Then lie back and keep talking to me.”

She whines at the prospect of what that means for her. While she knows that in the end this will all be worth it, right now she wants nothing more than to come again and again. But this is Suvi’s game right now and she is happy to play it with her.

Her attention returns to Rachel’s nipples, tongue swirling around one then the other before she kisses her way down her stomach. Suvi’s eyes meet Rachel’s, mouth still pressed to her skin, and Rachel groans. “God, you look so fuckin’ hot right now.” She sees the corners of Suvi’s mouth turn up as she grins and says, “You should see yerself right now.”

Suvi leaves no time for a reply, instead continuing kissing down and spreading Rachel’s legs so she can settle herself between them. A low, loud groan pours from Rachel’s mouth as lips kiss up her inner thigh, along the join between her groin and her leg, towards-

" _God damn it_.”

Suvi giggles and grins up at the face scowling back at her. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” She kisses the joining at the top of her leg again, her kiss slow and deliberate. “Let me make it up to you.” Another slow kiss. “And remember, talk to me.”

She waits until Rachel nods before continuing, following the path she’d started on before. Suvi starts slow, placing each kiss with care, listening to the small hums each one elicits from her lover. Her tongue follows, still slow and teasing, but giving her a taste of what she wants. “Fuuuuck.”

She knows what makes Rachel tick, how to get her to come in a heartbeat if she wants to, but today she’s using that to her advantage to tease her for as long as possible. “Up a little. No _up_ . _Up_. You’re doing this on pur - ahhh, _fuck me_. Keep doing that. No, don’t -” Rachel trails off with a groan, throwing her arm over her face in frustration. She’s not used to this drawn out build up and it feels like an eternity as she squirms on the bed, Suvi taking her time with her. She wriggles, trying to angle herself better, but Suvi quickly catches onto it and places a hand on her hip to keep her in place. Rachel groans again. There’s only so much she can take before she finally reaches the end of her tether. “Suvi, please, let me come.”

To her disappointment Suvi pulls away and moves from between her legs. She travels back up Rachel’s body and hooks her finger under the ring around Rachel’s throat again. Suvi tugs gently, causing Rachel to arch up towards her. “Ask me again.”

The words come out as a plea and Suvi teases her, asks her to say it again but louder. “ _Please_ , Suvi. I need to come.”

At first she thinks she’s going to make her ask again, that she’s going to have to _beg_ for this, but then Suvi is moving again and slicking her fingers. It doesn’t take much to tip her over the edge, a few hard curls of her fingers and a few flicks of her tongue over her clitoris. Rachel’s hips buck when she comes and Suvi moves with her, fingers still curling but slowing inside of her, extending her orgasm for as long as possible.

She’s in a haze as she comes down. Suvi joins Rachel at the top of the bed and lays beside her, making sure to help her undo the choker around Rachel’s neck and then places a soft kiss in its place before they both settle down. Rachel wipes at her eyes and Suvi’s brows furrow with concern. “Hey, is everything alright? Did I hurt you?”

Rachel shakes her head, smiling. “I’m fine. These are happy tears, promise. I just - that was a _really_ _good_ orgasm.” She laughs and Suvi joins in, relief washing over her at the sound of Rachel’s laughter. “Not sure I can do that too often, but this was a nice change. I enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad.”

Rachel nestles herself against Suvi’s breast, listening to the sound of her heart beat and to her steady breathing, using it to focus herself and slowly bring herself back to reality. Suvi’s hand trails across her shoulders, tracing light patterns across her skin, playing dot to dot with her freckles.

After a long but comfortable silence Rachel stretches up and kisses Suvi’s jaw - the only place she can reach from where she’s laying. “Thank you for that.” A long moment passes then Rachel adds. “Hey, can you maybe help me outta this thing? Kinda feeling a little restricted right now and it’s starting to freak me out a bit.”

“Shit, yeah, of course. Come ‘ere, let's get this harness off of you.”

Rachel chuckles to herself as Suvi helps loosen the straps, and she asks what’s so funny. “Can you imagine if I’d fucked up and forgotten to take my knickers off before I put this thing on? Talk about a mood-killer.”

Suvi snickers and shakes her head. “That’d be just like you to forget.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time either.”


	4. Take Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strap-ons and breath play

“Take me.”

Those two words get her every damned time. They stick in the back of her throat, heavy and full of need. She wants to say them, _God_ _knows she does_ , but they’re hard to articulate when she’s pent up and desperate like she is now. She has so many things she wants to say, so many things she wants done to her, but where does she even begin?

 _Fuck me_ doesn’t begin to cover it. She needs so much more than just a good hard fuck. Not that she’d turn it down mind you, but it’s only the beginning of what she wants.

She wants a hand around her throat, tight enough to make her head go light and push her towards another orgasm. She wants her wrists pinned down, keeping her locked in place as she’s kissed with fire and passion and hunger. She wants to forget what her damned name is and not be able to walk afterwards. She wants-

“Say please.”

 _Her_.

“ _Please_.” It comes out as a whine, a desperate plea, a hope that she’ll take pity on her and _move already_. To her relief Suvi does, her hips driving hard into her. There’s no holding back tonight, no time restraints. Rachel cries out and Suvi keeps moving, her hips finding their rhythm. Wrists pinned to the bed, Rachel does her best to match Suvi’s thrusts, taking as much of the dildo as she can. Her hips falter, but she keeps going anyway, too eager to stop now.

Suvi leans down to kiss her and she stays hunched over, swallows each noise Rachel makes, their breaths mingling each time they have to break apart and come up for air. The Tempest is sound-proofed well enough, but Rachel is loud at the best of times and today is no exception. It’s been too long since they’ve had time like this to themselves, too long since they could drag everything out and take all the time in the world to just fuck and not have to rush things.

Suvi straightens again, her hands settling on Rachel’s knees as she spreads Rachel’s legs. She watches where their bodies meet as she fucks her, her gaze flicking between the strap-on and Rachel’s face. How tight her eyes are screwed shut, at her lipstick smeared across Rachel’s mouth. Moan after moan falls out of that mouth and, despite the thick walls, Suvi really should quieten her, lest the crew complain _again_. “Here, bite down on this for me.” She grabs a random piece of clothing from the bed, Rachel’s shirt, and holds it out for her to bite down on. “We don’t want Cora calling any more ‘emergency fire drills’ at 4am because we were too loud again.”

Rachel rolls her eyes, but mumbles her agreement, the sound trailing off into a muffled moan as Suvi quickly picks up again where she left off. It’s easier to find her rhythm now, her hips settling back into that familiar motion. Her hands return to Rachel’s knees, keeping her legs wide and allowing her deeper entry. She goes hard, but at a steady pace, intentionally going just a little slower than Rachel wants. It has the desired effect and Rachel squirms, bucks her hips more in an attempt to take more of the toy inside of her. Suvi chuckles, but holds her ground, keeps Rachel’s legs spread so she can’t wrap them around her waist and use it as leverage to fuck herself.

“Soon,” she promises. Suvi’s voice is soft, soothing, but despite this the fire inside Rachel courses just as fiercely through her veins, and she groans, the sound muffled by her t-shirt. “I’d like to drag this out a little longer, if that’s alright with you?”

Rachel slumps slightly, the fight leaving her, and she nods. She spits her shirt out of her mouth to speak. “What did you have in mind?”

Suvi says nothing at first, simply grins. “Do you trust me?” Rachel begins to reply that _she always does_ , but Suvi asks again, needing a serious reply. Rachel nods solemnly.

Suvi leans down and places a hand over Rachel’s mouth. She waits before continuing, only pinching her nose with her other hand when Rachel nods again, consenting for her to carry on. Rachel’s eyes slide shut, a look of sheer bliss washing over her face. Her hips jerk upwards, fucking herself slowly as Suvi restricts her air supply.

Suvi watches her face, fascinated by Rachel’s expressions and the effects it has on her. She’d asked her what it felt like the first time Rachel expressed an interest in trying breathplay with her. She’d said the other times she’d done it it made everything light, like all her blood rushed to her head. Made everything more intense when she came. Suvi had been hesitant to try it at first, but they’d discussed safe ways to do it and how best to let Suvi know when to stop - that part definitely helped ease her nerves. Seeing that look of bliss on her face was why she did it. That and her own pleasure, too.

A hand taps at her thigh and Suvi instantly removes her hands. Rachel draws in a deep breath and her hips still as she collects herself. “You okay?” She nods and mutters a faint _yeah_. A dazed look clouds her eyes, but she’s grinning to herself and giggling softly. Suvi kisses her forehead. “Just say when you want to go again.”

Rachel’s heels dig into Suvi’s arse, prompting her to move. “You can keep fucking me, you know.”

Suvi chuckles and shakes her head. “You’re so impatient.”

“When aren’t I?” Suvi can’t help but agree with that, especially when her heels are already digging into her arse again. Taking the hint Suvi moves, making sure to take things slowly as she waits for Rachel’s word to go again. She takes a few more moments to collect herself before asking Suvi to _do it again_ , and she’s practically buzzing with excitement as her hand closes over her mouth.

Suvi loses track of how many times Rachel comes - they stopped trying to count ages ago, back when Suvi realised just how blurred the lines between each orgasm could be. One rolls into the next, her hips only stopping as another orgasm washes over her. Suvi’s hand over her mouth muffles most of the high-pitched whines which escape Rachel’s lips, much to Suvi’s relief, and the look of sheer bliss when she finally takes her hand away for good reminds her why she does this.

Rachel lays there, limbs heavy and head light, as Suvi quickly cleans up - she’ll clean everything more thoroughly later, but there’s a few things she’d rather do sooner and not later. She rolls the condom off the dildo and shimmies the harness from around her hips, setting both on the side after giving the toy a quick wipe down. Next she grabs a handful of tissues and passes them to Rachel, who manages to clean herself up enough to not complain every five seconds that she’s _all wet still_.

The two fall into a familiar position once Suvi rejoins Rachel on the bed. She lays beside her and Rachel curls into her, her head resting against Suvi’s chest. She kisses the top of Rachel’s head. “Are you okay?”

She feels Rachel nod. “Better than okay. That was-” She trails off, but a content sigh finishes her sentence for her. Rachel nestles closer to Suvi’s chest, yawning. “MmmhI love you. And not just coz you give me great orgasms.”

Suvi chuckles softly and returns to sentiment. She notices Rachel starting to drift off and nudges her with her shoulder. “Oi sleepyhead, you can’t sleep now. You were going to show me your favourite films, remember?”

Rachel nods. “Right, right. Silly me. Just - just gimme a sec.” Another yawn and she remains where she is, firmly nestled against Suvi’s chest. She’s not moving any time soon and Suvi knows it. Giving up for the time being, Suvi gets herself comfortable and feels around on the bed-side table for her datapad. _Might as well catch up on some reading_ . _God knows she won’t wake up any time soon._


	5. Concerns (Newest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this being longer but oh well

“Don’t you ever wish I did more?”

Rachel’s question catches her off guard, drags Suvi out of their post-sex lull with both hands. She looks down at her, curled contently into her side, head hidden beneath her arm. Suvi frowns. “Why would you think that?”

“I dunno. Just you give so much and I’m usually too tired to give you anything in return afterwards. Or I give you a bit back, but it feels disproportionate to everything else you’ve given me. I dunno, I just feel like sometimes I’m a greedy git who doesn’t appreciate you.” She shrugs. The thought has been niggling away at her for some time now, but she’s never vocalised the fear before. Right now she wishes she could take it back and pretend she’d never said anything. 

Suvi nudges her, tries to get her to look at her. Rachel moves her arm and peers up at her, a sorry look on her face. “You give me  _ plenty _ . Like, do you know how hot it is to watch you get yerself off on my thigh? Or how satisfying it is to hear you moanin’ my name like you do?” 

Rachel shakes her head. “But you go down on me and all the time and-”

“And? Sex isn’t just fuckin’.” She places a kiss on Rachel’s forehead and smiles down at her. “I get plenty from you as we are already. Physically, emotionally, the whole lot. I’m content, Rachel, really. And I hope you are too.”


End file.
